defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Kougor Bloodfury
"I wish to reside in peace for the remainder of my life, not to live the horror of my youthfulness, the elements have not forgiven me for what I had done to the Draenei and to the peaceful land of Draenor, nor can I forgive myself for the '''fury '''and rage I beseeched upon myself after drinking the '''blood' ''of Mannoroth; hopefully, one day, I can be seen differently, but for now, ''I am Kougor Bloodfury." ''- Kougor addressing the Mag'har Kougor was once a shaman on Draenor, but after drinking the blood of mannoroth he turned to the arts of the hunter after being unable to commune with the elements; once he was on Azeroth he betrayed his clan by killing one of his own and fled into the red hills, eighteen years later he traveled to kalimdor to join the ranks in the Orcs of the Red Blade and the Horde. Now he is a scout for the Horde and a New Blood of the tribe. Kougor's Tale Kougor was a Shaman on Draenor, where he lived in peace and harmony, but was suspicious of the alien race, the draenei, he was not as powerful as other Shamans, as he was still young and eager to commune with the spirits of the world. However, at this time, the draenei presence had drawn the Legions attention to the world, in which the events of Ner'zhul striking a pact with Kil'Jaeden were unfolding; after hearing of the so called 'betrayal' of the Draenei's towards the Orcs, Kougor swiftly drank the blood of Mannoroth as so many other orcs had; during the Slaughtering of the draenei race, Kougor commited Atrosities against the race, as he was passionate in the glory of orcs. During this time, the elements began to stop communing with the orcs. Several decades passed and Kougor could fully no longer use the powers of a Shaman, instead he took upon a axe and bow, and began training in the arts of a Hunter. Over time, Medivh contacted Gul'dan and as a pact, he opened the Dark Portal, where many orcs including Kougor ventured forth. When Kougor entered into the world, he saw that the world was like theirs, but without the bloodshed and violence the orcs had adapted to, and it reminded him of his childhood, where he listened to the elders at the campfire, playing with his father and starting to learn the studies of a shaman; Kougor was no longer a young orc, those years of what could of been peace and beauty, had now been turned into a memory of horror and destruction, so many draenei had perished in the genocide, could he bring himself to causing the same pain and torment to other races as he had with the draenei? Who were the orcs to decide the fate of races on a different world? He had to think it over. At camp, he and the other orcs were around the campfire, where they were talking about how they encountered a weak race, that they were pale by skin, thin bodies and were 'cowardly'; He also heard them talk about how they executed the inhabitants of the world too, it made him sick thinking about how he executed draenei women and children. His hair was whintening, his skin was dark and his face grew older, but he still possesed the strength and speed of his youth. As the orcs slept in the tents, Kougor awoke, peering out of his tent, to only find two guards patrolling. He grabbed his weapon and a bag of possesions, then waited for an opportunity to arise; at one point, one guard went on a patrol further away than the other guard, Kougor gripped his axe tight, and aimed for perfect precision.... A sound of something dropping, followed quickly by something big collapsing and Kougor had few minutes to run away from the camp, no more would he cause harm to other races without just cause, no longer would he be a pawn of the demons and warlocks, he would find somewhere on this world where he could call home....and here came the sounds of screaming orcs and howls of the wolves....he had to move quick. Eighteen years passed, and Kougor had been cut off from the world of such horror and wonder, but one night, in his sleep, his eyes were m oving rapidly, he was experiencing something he hadn't experienced in such a long....long time. He was having a vision, guided by the elements once again. The element of earth showed him what the earth had experienced, the element of water, showed him the battles taken place over the seas, the element of fire, showed him the destruction and carnage ensued by flames, and the element of air, showed him kingdoms and cities through the eyes of a bird. But this was not what the elements were communing with him for, they were communing him to look closer into the visions, to spot something he hadn't suspected. Orcs. Lots of them. All in the same place. And it was one particular orc, an orc they called 'Thrall'; the elements were telling him that the orcs had formed under a new horde, which invited the orcs into this horde, which was different to the bloodthirsty and destructive one he was a part of. 'Go now Kougor, go and find these orcs, you do not belong in these lands, you belong with them. But you will not encounter many orcs from your clan, the Blackrock clan, as they are part of the Dark Horde, which is the opposite to everything you stand for, because of this, you must find solace in a tribe which seeks to unite all orcs under one banner, You must join the Red Blade tribe, for they will help you in joining the horde.' Kougor was baffled, and said to the elements 'Where is the Red Blade tribe?' but the elements had already disappeared, even though they tolerated the orc because of his beliefs, they must of not forgiven him for his atrosities against the draenei. And so, Kougor packed his possesions, grabbed his axe, and pursued the orc tribe; he felt the wind picking up as he walked along, which change direction while he moved, Kougor closed his eyes, then realised, the elements were guiding him to where he should go, Kougor smirked, bowed his head softly, and carried on traveling. Appearance Kougor is a dark skinned orc, his eyes are grey and while aged at 57, he still knows at least the swiftness of his youth and the agility of his prime. Donning a wolf mask to show his loyalty to the Red Blade tribe and his respect for the Wolf Spirit of Draenor, he also carries a bow made by the Mag'har after his return to Draenor, to remember the peaceful orcs of the old. One spiked shoulderpad for combat, he wears fitting gloves and footpads to help keep up his speed, and light mail trousers to protect his legs while keeping mobility. He has discarded his axe which he had possessed for nearly his entire life for a blade finely crafted by the orcs of Orgrimmar for swiftness and precision and also wears the scout tabard of the Horde. Other than that, you notice that his skin shows he has seen many battles, but not recently, from the battles taken place against the Draenei on Draenor; he also has blooded bandages around him which indicate he's begun combat once again. Kamisha's Appearance Kamisha is a young wolf female, a wolf of alterac valley, where she resided by the Frostwolf encampment; She has a soft, sleek coat that is pure white, with a few cut marks on her front left and back left legs, as well as on her right side of her body; her eyes are small and dark, while her nose is mild to big, while being as dark as night. Her teeth are straight and she has two huge fangs on her lower jaw, yet the one on the right is slightly chipped. Category:Orcs Category:Horde Characters Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Orcs of the Red Blade Category:Horde